There Is Peace Here
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: The steady rhythm beats in your ears, the life that is yours...right in front of you. Beating. You can hear it fade now, can't you? How easy it would be...to crush it. Implied IchiRuki, IchiHime beware! 2nd POV story! One-Shot!


_**Ok...So I've been reading a bunch of 2nd POV stories, so I decided to write this. It sort of goes along with the 6th Chapter of my other fic, 'Dying Soul, Crimson Blade' But in another character (Ichigo's) perspective. This one didn't take me long to write, but it was a pain to put in all the '-' in between the lines.... **_

**_This is really different from how I usually write, so please enjoy the story in this format! I hope some of you do like this, beacuse this is really odd for me, so it's sort of a wim story that I just started to write and grew into this!_**

_**I'd highly suggest listening to 'Never Meant to Belong' from the Bleach OST or some other sad piece of music if you can. Please read this slowly, it helps bring it out more, I think... **_

_**Implied IchiRuki, IchiHime beware!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH..._**

**_.:~.There Is Peace Here.~:.  
.:~.A One-Shot.~:.  
.:~.Written by Toushi.~:._**

**_.:~.~.~:._**

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The steady rhythm beats in your ears, the life that is yours...right in front of you. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Beating. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It flows the beat, slowly growing slower and slower with each course of it's valves._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's warm in your hand, wet. As it pumps into your body...vital to existence. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You can hear it fade now, can't you? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your life. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump ..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump ..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_How easy it would be...to crush it. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_To let someone else deal with the weight of the world._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's slower now...You start to lull into the dream... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The dream you wanted before this happened. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They're dead...because of you... You're to blame. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You killed them. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The heavy burden, crushes you. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You've tried to carry it, tried to go on..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_...It's for my pride..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_...It's for my bonds..." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'Why?' You had asked, what was the point of protecting those things...if you die doing it? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_What was the point...of living...with out them? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No one to protect. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I'm glade I knew you... I've always loved your face..." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_More fade....they die by your hand... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your claw..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Then...It happens... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You lose again....lost in yourself..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_You bastard! You're not supposed to lose! You've always won! That was your resolve! Now fight it!" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You can not hear, you strike the chest..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Another falls...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's hard to bare...alone_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You're alone now... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You try to fight back...before more are hurt... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You run...you can not fight anymore..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_What happen to you?! What made you so weak that you would give in to this! Fool!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You're lost... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Darkness is around you... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Crushing your soul..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your heart..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Warm light reaches you....A feeling you haven't felt in a while..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The light fades...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You hear a voice..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's clear now..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But weak..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Fool...Your not allowed to give up..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your mind is won back...thanks to her..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But you can not live with the guilt..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_So you tear out your heart..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your grip grows tighter...the pain of their loss....it's too much...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Maybe in death....you will see them..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_....Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump....._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You close your eyes..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And tighten your hand...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Thump...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_....Thu-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's done..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your dead...your body falling back as your spirit floats above... _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You see them..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They look fine..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_All happy...All safe..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Your reach for them... You hand is just out of their grasp..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You wonder..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Will you be able to reach them? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Or will you sink to hell.... Where you belong? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A small hand grasps your own..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_You're not going to hell....idiot" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She smiles..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You are brought to them..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You bow down...Shamed of yourself...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They yell at you..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_It's not your fault!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I don't blame you..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Fool! Stop with that face! There's no need for that here! Come on!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They lead you along..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Into the new world..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But you can't help but stop..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They look back...All know what you think..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She grasps your hand again..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She helps you along..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I'm not going to be able to change your mind right now...Come on, we'll show you what it's like..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You wonder..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_What is here? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She smiles once more..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_There is peace here..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Peace...you like that sound..._

**_.~.Fin.~._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it, and were not annoyied with all the 'Thumps' lol... What did you think of this POV story? Review, tell me what you thing, did I get it down? Or do I still need work with this formating? I'm not going to drag this out anymore. _**

**_Later!_**

**_~Toushi_**


End file.
